


I Used To Be An Adventurer Like You

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games, gaymers, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Sokka loves playing Skyrim with his boyfriend, even though Zuko is awful at it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	I Used To Be An Adventurer Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So many of my fics are named after games/something to do with games and this just feels weird. It's a reoccurring theme at this point.
> 
> This fic is mostly about Skyrim though because it's an awesome game. The title is part of a Skyrim quote of course. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get it out there.

Skyrim was the one game Zuko and Sokka could play for hours. They'd stay up late at night exploring crypts and completing quests. Screaming at the computer when the Skyrim Together mod caused glitches. Zuko loved the time he spent playing Skyrim with his boyfriend.

They'd started a new save yesterday and Sokka had made his character a Khajit named Golf Ball. He'd named himself that simply because Zuko told him not to. Go figure. Sokka thought it was hilarious and it grew on Zuko. He'd scream "Golf Ball!" when Sokka messed something up or not so accidentally hit a guard. Their neighbors probably though he was weird, now that he looked back on it. 

Golf Ball and Narcolepsy (Sokka's name choice, again) escaped Helgen easily and headed to Riverwood. From there, they trekked to Bleak Falls Barrow. They'd played the game enough times to not be scared of the giant spider, but Zuko still jumped when it appeared on screen. He did not have a fear of spiders. He didn't stand on a chair and beg Sokka to kill them. Nope. Never happened.

Zuko insisted on joining the Dark Brotherhood. Sokka thought he had a thing for Cicero. Zuko kicked him in the shins.

* * *

A few days later, they'd gone to Ivarstead and climbed up the 7000 Steps, sacrificing Lydia to the frost troll on the way. She always got in the way, it was definitely for the better. Sokka and Zuko completed more main quests and collected shouts and gold. Sokka spent a good thirty minutes trying to fus roh dah the Graybeards off the mountain.

Later, they ventured through more caves in search of loot. At the end of a particularly dangerous one, they found something Sokka had hoped to never see again. Zuko opened the chest in front of him and took out all the loot before Sokka could respond. When he saw the golf ball like orb, he knew the end was near.

"A new hand touches the beacon." 

Sokka groaned. It always had to Meridia, didn't it. It was so loud, it felt like his ears were bleeding!

"Why'd you take it?" He complained.

"Sorry," Zuko replied sheepishly. "Didn't mean to. Might as well do the quest anyways and get all the daedric artifacts."

Sokka tried to ignore the booming voice coming from his computer's speakers. Unable to stand it any longer, he saved the game and shut it off, effectively muting Meridia.

"Hey!" Zuko protested. "I wanted to go find the Wabbajack!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "We'll do it tomorrow. But we're never getting that stupid beacon again."

Zuko shrugged. "Deal."

Zuko tried to suppress a yawn and failed. He took a sip of jasmine tea from the mug beside him. It was his favorite mug and it read "World's Best Gaymer". Sokka had given it to him for Christmas last year and Zuko never stopped using it.

"You look tired." Sokka commented. "Come to bed?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, lemme my finish my tea."

Sokka smiled and went to brush his teeth. Zuko joined him. They crawled in bed together, leaving the door cracked so their cat could join. Momo liked to sleep on Sokka's face sometimes.

Sokka was tired and had nearly fallen asleep when a loud voice stirred him.

"A new hand touches the beacon." Zuko boomed. "Hear me and obey. A foul darkness..."

Sokka stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth. Zuko licked his hand. Sokka pulled his hand away quickly, wiping the spit off.

"I fucking hate you." Sokka croaked.

Sokka felt Zuko move in his arms and place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, dumbass."


End file.
